Beast Boy's hesitation
by Neko Saphira
Summary: Beast boys unsure of whether or not he wants to reveal his feelings to Raven, will help from his teammates help? Especially when they break out in song. BBRaven


_A/N: THis is a kinda cheesy fic. lol. and the titans are kinda ooc.. so bear that in mind. lol. btw, the song 'Kiss the girl' belongs to Disney, not me... unfortunately cos its a good song.. right, on with the fic._

**Beast Boy's Hesitation**

"We both know that you fancy her B, just do it." Cyborg said to his green friend.

Beast boy, Cyborg, and Robin were all on the roof, sat in a circle, contemplating Beast Boy and Raven's relationship.

"But dude, you'd never kissBee, you just sleep with her picture under your pillow." Beast boy argued, causing Cyborg to go a magnificent shade of red, "And you can't even say a full sentence to Starfire." He added, rounding on Robin, who glared.

"Beast boy, we know that you like Raven." Robin put in, "And she likes you. But she's more likely to admit she had killed you than that she fancied you."

Beast Boy paled, "She wouldn't kill me, right?"

"Don't be stupid," Cyborg said, hitting his green friend across the head.

"But Raven hides emotions, she expects you to make the first move." Robin put.

Beast boy sighed, "Why do I have to go after miss-unemotional?" He asked helplessly.

Robin and Cyborg laughed.

"Because Robin would kill ya if you went after the only other girl on this team." Cyborg said, earning a raised eyebrow from both Robin and Beast boy, "I'm only saying what's true." He added with a light shrug.

"Whatever." Beast boy said dismissively

Robin and Cyborg smirked to one another, before Robin turned to Beast boy. "Bring her up here at midnight… we'll offer encouragement."

"Encouragement? In what way?" Beast boy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't matter." Cyborg said quickly.

Robin and Cyborg left the roof, heading to Starfire's room; they could easily get her to help, she loved romance.

Beast boy stared at the door where they had just went through with an eyebrow raised, before he sighed and headed in.

Beast Boy sat in his room, staring at the clock on his wall. He stood up when it read '11:55' and went to Raven's room.

He stood outside the door nervously, before knocking three times. The door 'hissed' open, revealing Raven with her hood down.

"What?" she asked monotonously.

"Uh… Do you wanna… y'know go to the roof?" Beast boy asked awkwardly.

Raven stared at him oddly, as though trying to figure out whether it was a joke or not. When she was sure it wasn't, she nodded, and he stepped back so that she could walk out of her room.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" She asked as they began walking to the roof.

"I…uh… need a girl to come with me." Beast boy replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could've asked Starfire." She said plainly, as they headed up the stairs leading to the door that opened out onto the roof.

"She… was busy." Beast boy said, wishing that she would stop asking questions.

She was about to say something else, but stopped when she caught sight of the roof.

Beast boy raised an eyebrow, before looking at it. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw what Robin, Cyborg, and, undoubtedly, Starfire had done.

There were white, black, and red rose petals spread across the roof. There was also a dark pink, almost purple, thin-ish carpet that went from the door to a small table in the centre. The table had a purple sheet over it, and a violet candle burned softly in the centre.

Raven looked at Beast boy then at the roof a few times before her gaze stuck on Beast boy.

"Uh… surprise?" He said, smiling awkwardly.

"Beast boy… this is ...different." She said, an oddly emotional tone in her usually monotonous voice.

Beast boy smiled warmly, and led her along the carpet to the small table. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat, staring out at the multitude of lights that was Jump City. Beast boy sat in his own chair, and stared at his gloved hands for a while.

"I thought we could just sit and… uh… talk, or just be comfortable with each other." He said shyly.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Raven's lips, "its great… no ones ever done this for me before."

Beast boy smiled, and she stared out at the sea. They remained silent for a while, but Beast boy couldn't keep his eyes off Raven, only looking away when she looked at him.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were hidden just off the side. Starfire's head was the only thing visible, and Cyborg and Robin were held in each of her hands, warily watching the sea and sharp rocks far below.

"Ooh, it is so sweet!" Starfire gushed.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked, looking up.

"Nothing… but Beast boy is staring at Raven, and she keeps glancing at him." Starfire said, "I cannot believe that he hasn't even 'made a move' yet." She added.

Robin glared at Cyborg, keeping hold of Starfire firmly, "Why did I have to come along?"

Cyborg smirked, "Starfire bring us up so we can hang from the edge." Starfire did so, making sure they had hold securely before releasing her grip. Cyborg then turned to Robin. "You, my friend, are gonna start us off."

Robin's eyes widened, and he almost let go of the side, "No way, this was your idea. You start. Me and Star'll be backup."

"Wuss." Cyborg stated simply, he cleared his throat softly, before he began singing, loud enough for Beast Boy to hear, and, if they were lucky, Raven.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way." _Cyborg began, causing Beast boy to look around confused, before his gaze settled, once again, on Raven, "_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her."_

Starfire grinned, and sung, "_And you don't know why, but your dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl."_

Beast boy blushed, as Raven raised an eyebrow, her face also tinted pink.

"_Yes you want her, look at her you know you do."_ Cyborg sang, "_Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her."_

Starfire and Cyborg gave a brief glance to Robin, who chuckled before singing, "_It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl."_

Raven and Beast boy stared at each other, both blushing, before Beast boy looked away shyly.

"_Sha la la la la la"_ Robin and Starfire sang, both frowning.

"_My oh my, look like the boy too shy."_ Cyborg sung, inwardly cursing his friend's cowardice "_Aint gonna kiss the girl."_

"_Sha la la la la la"_ Robin and Starfire repeated,

"_Aint that sad? Aint it a shame?"_ Cyborg put in, "_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl."_

Raven stood up and walked over to Beast boy, she held out her hand, "Come on." She said softly, pointedly glaring at the place were three heads had just ducked out of sight, leaving twenty fingers showing as Robin and Cyborg kept hold.

Beast boy took her hand and let her lift him up. He transformed into a hawk, and followed her.

Starfire watched them go before turning to Robin and Cyborg who held their hands out. She took them and lifted them with ease, following the besotted pair.

When they finally found Raven and Beast boy, the pair were sat on a small boat in the centre of a wide, natural lagoon. They stared at each other, ignoring the small waves that rocked the boat.

"_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon," _Cyborg sang, the three were hidden behind a nearby bush, Beast boy and Raven looked around, blushing, "_Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better."_

"_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl"_ Robin sang. Beast boy and Raven determinedly looked away from each other.

"_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl." _Cyborg sang, smiling as Beast boy and Raven's gazes locked.

"_Sha la la la la la, Don't stop now, Don't try to hide it how," _Starfire sung as Beast boy and Raven began to lean forward, "_You want to kiss the girl."_

"_Sha la la la la la, Float along and listen to the song," _Robin put in as they drew nearer, "_The song say kiss the girl_."

"_Sha la la la la la, the music play, do what the music say," _Cyborg put in as Raven's eyes closed slowly. "_You wanna kiss the girl."_

"_You've gotta kiss the girl…"_ Starfire added, as Beast boy closed the small space.

"_Oh don't you wanna kiss the girl…"_ Robin sung as Beast boy's eyes closed, his face only millimetres away.

"_Go on and kiss the girl."_ The trio repeated and Beast boy drew a breath, before his lips touched Raven's.

The kiss slowly became more passionate, before a black force-field encircled the boat, and it capsized, causing the two super-powered teens to fall into the water.

Starfire cursed in tameranian, while Robin and Cyborg exchanged frowns. Beast boy and Raven surfaced, both wet, yet both smiling.

Starfire's face split into a grin when she saw them, "Our idea was successful?" She asked Robin.

"Looks like it to me." Robin replied, smiling, while Cyborg muttered 'Booyah'. Starfire lifted the two, flying away quickly, while Raven and Beast boy closed the space betweenthem once again.

_A/N: I warned ya that it was cheesy, and they are all extremely ooc. lol. But I'm quite fond of it... its abitlonger than my last disney song-fic (Starfire's denial) but I still like it. It took me a while... sigh Im rambling..._

_Just review pleeeaase!_


End file.
